The Little Mer-Pureheart part 5 - Catrina Watches Pearl Pureheart
(Cut to D'Compose and Tendrill, then Catrina in background watching magic projection of Pearl swimming.) *Cartina/Ursula: Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. D'Compose! Tendrill! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to DeGill's undoing. . . . (Fade to the palace throne room where Pearl is being admonished.) *Admiral DeGill/King Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Pearl/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: As a result of your careless behaviour - *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behaviour! *Admiral DeGill/Triton: - the entire celebration was, er - *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! *Larry/Flounder: But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this bobcat came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Bobcat? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? *Pearl/Ariel: Nothing - happened. . . . *Admiral DeGillTriton: Oh, Pearl, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those animals! *Pearl/Ariel: Daddy, they're not barbarians! *Admiral DeGill/Triton: They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? *Pearl/Ariel: I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules! *Pearl/Ariel: But if you would just listen - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear? (Pearl leaves, crying.) *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her? *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: You're absolutely right, Duckula. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Of course. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Pearl needs constant supervision. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Constant. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: All the time - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: And YOU are just the duck to do it. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts